Zubaz
, also known as The Storm or simply The Baz is a running gag in Fighterpedia that became a major recurring theme in the Best Friends Zaibatsu. Since Fighterpedia, The Baz has appeared in multiple videos and even several games. __TOC__ Description Zubaz is a tall, incredibly muscular caucasian man with short blond hair, a full beard and black, jagged patterns around his completely white eyes (similar to Gene Simmons' make-up in KISS), which sometimes surge with electricity. His outfit is comprised of a black gym-shirt with "Zubaz" written on the chest, blue jeans, knee-high black leather boots, black fingerless gloves with spiked wristbands, four brown leather straps wrapped around his torso and a brown belt holstering his rope whip. He has the unexplained power to summon and manipulate lightning, hence being called a "coming storm." The origins of The Baz date back to 1991, in which he was a rejected character design for Street Fighter 2: The World Warrior. He was first mentioned in the first episode of Fighterpedia, quickly becoming a running gag of the show, appearing in some shape or form in almost every episode, and eventually having multiple appearances and references outside of the series. Woolie has modelled various characters after Zubaz in WWF No Mercy, WWE '13, Showdown Legends of Wrestling, and Luche Libre AAA Heroes Del Ring. Zubaz also appeared in several episodes of Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures. The Baz has gone on to appear in Kickstarter games the Best Friends have backed via crowdfunding, with "Mecha-Baz" set to appear in Colossal Kaiju Combat, pledging $1,000 for him to appear as a secret boss in Shovel Knight, and making his debut in Divekick, where he is voiced by Chase Ashbaker. Inclusions The following is a list of games Zubaz has appeared in due to Matt and the Zaibatsu's overwhelming generosity (Backer rewards on kickstarter or getting in touch with devs): * Appears as a playable character in Divekick * Appears as a wandering Mini-boss in Shovel Knight * Appears in Skullgirls as a palette swap for Beowulf * A large mecha version of Zubaz was to be a playable fighter in Colossal Kaiju Combat before it's cancellation. * Appears as a boss in Indivisible * Appears as a special boss in Pocket Rumble * Appears as a kart driver in Parkour Kartay * A message in Hollow Knight attributed to "Zubug" with it reading: "A storm is coming...are you ready?", though the donation was made by a fan and not Matt or Woolie. * Appears as a rival driver in ansdor's Slipstream Trivia *Zubaz was originally intended to be a reference to the wrestling duo, the Road Warriors. This can be seen in his attire and makeup, and the fact that he is named "Zubaz," after the pants/shorts brand owned by them. The writing on Zubaz's chest (as well as his full name) was likely taken out of Divekick to avoid any potential lawsuits. *The katakana next to Zubaz's head in the original concept art says "bullfighter". There is a weapon in his hand that is a kind of a whip, as evidenced by katakana. *Zubaz's catchphrase, "Can you feel the storm? It's coming," is based on a quote by Terry Bogard in Fatal Fury – The Movie. *In episode two of the Super Best Friendcast, Woolie expressed his gratitude to Iron Galaxy for getting the Fighterpedia logo on his chest in the last minute. This addition can not be seen in any E3 footage, as it was added afterwards. *In episode twenty-three of the Super Best Friendcast, Matt and Woolie revealed that they originally intended for John St. John (the voice of Duke Nukem) to provide the voice of Zubaz, and hope to get him on board with the character in the future. Regardless, they still love Chase Ashbaker's performance. *Zubaz won the VGCW Star Road Tournament on the 3rd of February, 2015, defeating Asura to claim the title of "King of the Ring" and earning a spot on the VGCW roster. See the iconic match here. Gallery Zubaz.jpg|The Baz in Super Best Friends Brawl. DIVEKICK The Baz.png|The Baz in Divekick. The Baz.PNG|The Baz in Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures See the rest at Zubaz's Gallery page Category:Running Gags Category:Created Characters Category:Characters